


Each Coming Night

by marveltookmywallet



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltookmywallet/pseuds/marveltookmywallet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becca Barnes comes from the past back into Bucky's life and Bucky isn't going to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Coming Night

**Author's Note:**

> Becca is Bucky's younger sister in the comics. This is a marvel 616 fic, though I'm choosing to ignore certain things i.e. the winter soldier arc *cough cough,* I'll have other characters show up but these are the ones in the first chapter. I think there will be 5 chapters, I'll try and post weekly.

Ch. 1

“Nope,” Bucky said as he flipped through the channel’s on Stark’s massive TV,

“James, just pick a channel.” Natasha huffed underneath his arm. Bucky looked down and smiled mischievously when the channel landed on one of the adult film networks.  Natasha rolled her eyes and shook her head,

“Remember last time, Peter came in the living room and cried for a week?” Natasha said kissing Bucky’s fingertips and intertwining them within her own. Bucky laughed and changed the channel ending up on cartoon network where Adventure time was playing. That was one of his secret favorites often comparing his own adventures to the ones of Finn and Jake, him being Jake and Steve being Finn, though that would make Natasha Lady Rainicorn he smiled at the thought.

“It’s not my fault he and MJ don’t get creative. Really has he never been with his girl on the couch?” Bucky ran his fingers through Natasha’s hair and admired the red silk.

“Though maybe it was because we were stealing moves from the Kama sutra.” Bucky finished and Natasha giggled, “Yes I’m guessing he didn’t realize the body could bend that way.” Natasha relaxed further into Bucky’s side, content to just have one lazy afternoon with her lover, she contemplated taking a nap and using him as a pillow as payback for all the times it had been reversed.

            Bucky continued to run his fingers through Nat’s hair while he watched the show that he honestly believed was watched more by adults than it was children, Natasha had since fallen asleep and he was content to let her stay like that seeing as she got little sleep most of the time. Days like these were so rare now. Especially since the world knew that Bucky was back and innocent he was a highly wanted commodity. Avengers teams all over asked for his help, sometimes even non avengers like that creepy Wade Wilson guy who ate lots of Mexican food. Of course Natasha was overly busy too, what with trying to fix everything from her past, something Bucky could understand. He too had his share of demons.

            Bucky had lost track of time when Tony came up carrying a crying child. Natasha stirred at the sound of a crying child.

 “Anyone know who this belongs too? She was in my lab curled up crying. I thought she was hurt but I think she’s just scared.” He stopped when he realized only Natasha and Bucky were the only ones in the living room, “Oh, it’s you two; I doubt she’d be either of yours, but do you know her?” Tony set the girl down and she turned around to stare up at the two strangers in the living room. Her eyes immediately lit up, “Daddy!” she shouted and ran to Bucky throwing her arms around his legs.

“Bec…cc...becca?” He asked, dropping down to his knees to inspect the little girl placing his hands on her shoulders, she began to frown.

“You’re not my daddy.” She stated and tried to pull away. Bucky stopped her and threw his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

“No, it’s me Bucky.” She shook her head and started crying harder,

“Bucky is young you are old, you are not my brother.” She was trying to push away from him but he wouldn’t let go.

“I’m all grown up. I’ll prove it. Remember when we were in the garden at Aunt Ida’s house and you found a bunny and we played with it for hours until it hopped off, and you cried, but I told you that you shouldn’t cry because it’s over but you should be happy cause it happened and you hit me because that didn’t help, but I gave you my chocolate and you said that helped?”

“Bucky?! Is it really you?”

“Yes.” She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. “I’ve got you he whispered to her holding her close, I won’t let go, I promise. I promise.” Bucky could have sworn they stood like that for an eternity.

“Your kid sister showed up in my lab from the 1930s, I’ll call Reed,” Tony said pulling his phone out of his pocket and walking into another room for privacy.

“Where are we, Bucky, why am I here? I went to sleep at that place they sent me and when I woke up I was in some kind of lab and that guy walked in and nothing looks familiar and I’m scared and you are so old. What’s going on Bucky?” Becca cried harder the more she talked; Bucky stood up and carried her to the couch where she curled up in his lap.

“Okay, you’re probably not going to believe me, but this is the future, somehow you traveled here. I don’t know how, but I’m here and I promise I’m going to take care of you, just like old times, remember?” He smiled down at her and she smiled back up at him, he leaned down and kissed her forehead and she giggled. Her stomach gurgled.

“Hungry?” She nodded and Bucky looked over at Natasha who was still staring. Natasha took the cue and walked over to the little girl kneeling down so that they were eye level she asked, “Do you like macaroni and cheese?” Becca nodded her head, “Well you’re in luck I make the best macaroni and cheese, just ask your brother.”

Bucky nodded his head very seriously, “she does, it’s the best you have ever had.”

“Better than yours?” Becca asked blue eyes wide and full of wonder at the idea that someone could do something better than her spectacular older brother.

“Yep, way better than mine. And I bet if you ask nicely she’ll even make some chocolate milk to go along with it.” Becca looked up at Natasha, “Please?!” her voice full of excitement.

“Sure, kotyonok” Natasha said before walking into the kitchen, Bucky smiled at her retreating form.

“Who is she?” Becca turned to Bucky and asked.

“That’s my girlfriend.”

“Really? I like her a lot, she’s nice.”

“Me too. I missed you.” Bucky said leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

“I missed you too, I wish I could have gone with you, but they said you were going far away, and I had to stay at that place.” Becca curled up further and Bucky’s hold tightened as if to show her that he wasn’t going to let her go ever again.

At a loss of words Bucky stood up still holding Becca and she giggled as he carried her into the living room and set her down on the island. Natasha handed her a glass of chocolate milk and winked. Becca smiled widely as she drank it up.

            Becca sat down her glass of chocolate milk and touched Bucky’s mechanical arm, “What’s this?” Bucky frowned then sighed, he knew she would eventually notice.

“I lost my arm when I was younger, this is my new one.” Becca accepted the answer and looked around the kitchen amazed by all the shiny appliances.

“Bucky, what year is it?”

“2013, I know that you’re probably confused as to why I’m not an old man, but I was frozen for a while and now I’m not. Things are really different, but mostly for the better. People aren’t as poor anymore. The food is better and there is more stuff to do. Like you don’t have to go to a theater to watch a movie you can do it from your living room! And people have these things called cell phones which are like house phones except you don’t need wires and they can fit in your pocket. And there is this thing called the internet which I’ll show you later, and I know it seems like a lot, but I’ll be here to walk you through everything, I won’t leave. I promise.”

Becca smiled up at Bucky. Natasha handed her a plate of macaroni and cheese. “Thank you, um…”

“Natasha,” Nat supplied with a smile.

“Thank you Miss Natasha.” Natasha smiled fondly, “Just Natasha, kotyonok”

“Okay!” Becca scooped a spoonful of noodles into her mouth and closed her eyes in happiness.

“You’re right Bucky, these are better than yours!” Everyone laughed. Tony walked in pocketing his phone.

“So, apparently Reed found flux some scanners and was on his way over anyway, he thinks she might be the effect. He’ll be here soon.” Tony finished as he sat down at the table and pulled out one of his Stark tablets to try to read levels from.

“Did someone make mac and cheese?” Steve asked coming around the corner and stopped dead in his tracts when he saw a little kid sitting on the island.

“Hi,” Steve said to Becca, “And who are you?”

Becca smiled brightly, “I’m Becca and this is my big brother, Bucky and this is pretty girlfriend Natasha! I don’t know the guy over there’s name.” She said pointing to Tony.

Steve looked over at Bucky eyes wide, “How?” Bucky shrugged his shoulders,

“I don’t know and honestly I really don’t care,” a soft smile tugged at his lips as he watched his sister eat her macaroni and cheese.

“It’s nice to meet you, Becca. Your brother has told me lots about you, my name is Steve.”

Becca smiled warmly, waving “Hi, Steve!”

The bell for the elevator chimed alerting the group to Reed’s arrival. Reed walked in carrying a notebook. “Hello all, ah you must be Becca, pleasure to meet you I’m Reed Richards,” he held out his hand and she giggled and shook it, “I need to talk to your brother and Tony and Steve alone for a little bit.”

“Can I stay with Natasha?” Becca asked looking at her brother, Bucky looked at Natasha and she smiled and nodded, “Sure, just don’t cause too much trouble while I’m gone.”

Becca scrunched her face up, “I won’t!” Bucky laughed and messed up her hair, “I was talking to Natasha,” Natasha stuck her tongue out at Bucky and held Becca’s hand as they walked out of the kitchen.

Reed smiled, “Nice kid,”

“Okay, Mr. Fantastic, get on with it.” Tony said leaning up against the island next to where Steve was standing, Steve shot him an annoyed glare.

“Right, well she is from a different universe, universe 1732 to be exact, she is from the past while I’m not sure what year it really doesn’t matter because as of 2 hours ago that universe no longer exists and somehow that little girl was transported here. I’m not sure how, but she’s stuck in our universe.”

Bucky’s eyes lit up, “that means she can stay here with me?”

Reed nodded his head, “yes and I’m very glad she ended up in a universe where you were here,”

“Me too, me too. I’m going to take care of her, I won’t send her away. I can promise you that.” Bucky said before excusing himself to go find his sister and his girlfriend.

It didn’t take long, they were in the living room and Natasha had just showed Becca the wonders of modern television. She had put on the little mermaid, her secret favorite Disney movie. Bucky leaned up against the wall and smiled at his new little family, but he knew he had to have an important talk with both Becca and Natasha, though the one with ‘Tasha would have to be private.

“Hey, squirt.” He said as he sunk into the couch, Becca turned around and flashed a huge smile before crawling into his lap, and Natasha plopped down gracefully next to them, Bucky grabbed the remote and paused the movie,

“So, I just found out that you are going to have to stay here with me, you can’t go back to where you are from, is that okay?” Becca’s eyes widened and so did her smile,

“Really! I get to stay with you forever?!” Bucky nodded and she threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back closing his eyes.

In a few minutes they had turned back on the movie and Steve came in and sat on the loveseat across the living room, Tony followed and sat next to him.

“Do you guys mind watching her for a little, I need to talk to Nat.” Bucky asked standing up and Natasha followed after Steve nodded, “Be back in a bit, kiddo.” Bucky said ruffling up Becca’s hair.

The pair walked to the balcony and Bucky stared out at the city scape, and then looked at Natasha who was watching him.

“I’m not going to lose her again, and I understand if this isn’t what you want, but I love you and…” Natasha silences him with a kiss.

“Of course I’m going to stay with you dummy, like you could do this by yourself, what would you even do once she gets her first period, you still weird out when I send you to the store to get me tampons.” Bucky laughed and held Natasha in a hug,

“We can do this, right?”

Natasha kisses him again, “We can, and we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! I wrote this cause there is not enough fluffy nat/bucky fics out there, plus i'm a sucker for adorable soviet parents.
> 
> Okay, so leave comments and kudos, i beta myself so let me know if you find problems!  
> Also, follow me on tumblr, marveltookmywallet is my user name.


End file.
